


Snuffed Out

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Scat, Snuff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: Despite providing viable intelligence, an American-Muslim spy has been deemed too risky to be left alive and it falls on Ash to terminate her with extreme prejudice.





	

In the warm, musty interrogation room, the rank odor of a previous gassing leaves Joelle Francis, an American Muslim spy, in a sort of a haze as her body is bound; her arms are shackled to a splintery wooden bar which also runs across her neck. Her chin rests uncomfortably on the bar as another shackle restrains her head to the wood from behind. Her legs are also tied to the floor, leaving her tall body in an awkward half squat with her ass sticking out prominently.

The solid metal door opens and she watches Ash enter, her eyes hiding behind dark sunglasses and an FBI ball cap, “We’ve located the enclave and have taken appropriate action on the insurgents therein, we thank you for the intelligence.”

“So am I being released?” Joelle asks, exhausted and eager to finally end this torture she’d been put through.

“Command has deemed your release to be far too risky,” Ash says, matter-of-factly.

“So, what; I’m being detained indefinitely?”

Ash smirks, “Not quite that either.” She strolls around to the backside of Joelle and pulls down her pants, revealing two very abused ass cheeks; they glow with a bright new redness between the old blue and black bruises.

“No no, please!” Joelle begs, realizing what’s to come.

Ash pulls back her gloved hand and loudly smacks Joelle on the left ass cheek.

Joelle cries out in pain as her slowly healing bruise is reinflamed by Ash’s firm hand beating on her fleshy ass, “I’ll do anything you want, just stop this!”

Ash cocks back her hand again, smashing it against Joelle’s right butt cheek.

Joelle grits her teeth through the terrible pain as tears pour easily from her eyes.

Then Ash pulls the wooden paddle off the wall; Joelle recognizes the distinct sound as Ash spins the paddle once, enjoying this moment of torment before impact.

“Please!” Joelle begs, “I’ve given you everything you wanted!”

Ash bites her lip as she draws the paddle back as far as she can, like a batter ready to knock it out of the park.

“Please don’t!” Joelle yells, despite knowing it would not help her; it was almost involuntary, as if to try to reach the human side of her tormentor. 

But that attempt is shattered as the paddle cracks like a whip against both Joelle’s ass cheeks. Joelle’s body jolts impulsively forward but there’s no where she can go; she howls out in bloody agony as the impact opens up a wound across her right cheek.

Ash smiles and drops the paddle, crossing back to Joelle’s front side.

“Oh thank god,” Joelle whispers to herself as her teeth are stuck permanently gritting the pain wrought on her soft buns; she watches Ash, hoping to see some sign this is all over and she can go home.

“Please, no more, okay?” She cries, her face saturated and moist with tears.   
Ash walks up to her face, slowly; Joelle struggles to meet Ash’s gaze as she approaches, bound with her head at waist level.

Ash quickly pulls down her cargo pants and panties, then presses her pussy against Joelle’s face without warning, forcing her to feel the moistness of it on her face.

Joelle gags from the putrid, sour odor that clings to Ash’s cunt; her lips are pressed disgustingly against it, making her stomach queasy and on the verge of puking.

Ash caresses the back of Joelle’s head, pushing her a bit deeper against her clit.

“No, please; please...” Joelle softly moans, almost whispering for fear she could somehow make her torture worse.

Suddenly, Ash turns around completely; she splits her legs and holds her butt in front of Joelle’s face.

“No, not this! Anything but this!” Joelle implores, hysterically.

Ash grins, lifting and separating her butt cheeks to show Joelle her asshole pushing out and sucking in fiercely, “Under the NDAA, H.R. 3304, Section 1021, you have been deemed an imminent threat to United States safety and sovereignty; your immediate termination has been ordered without due process of the law.”

“Please don’t do this,” Joelle begs. “I’ll do anything. I’ll kill myself, quick and easy, you can even watch me do it. No problem; just please, not this!”  
Ash turns to face Joelle with a wide smile, “Then what fun would that be for me?” She laughs as she turns back again to jam her anus over Joelle’s nose; she presses her cheeks together, sealing her face in with Ash’s butthole.

BRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaauuuuuuuuuppppp!

Joelle screams in anguish as the burning hot gas roars through her nostrils with a disgustingly strong eggy aroma that smells like death.

PRRRRRRrrrrrrrrruuuuuuurrrrrrrppppppp!

Another fart sprays a bit of shit over Joelle’s face, a sort of warning shot of the monster that was to come; she could only pray this end would be quick.

FFFFRRRRRUUUuuuuuuuupppppp!

The fart pushes out a log that mashes roughly against Joelle’s screaming face. Ash grunts a little as she adjusts her anus and forces out another turd that stuffs itself into Joelle’s mouth, stifling her cries behind putrid human waste.

PRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaauuuuuubbbbbb!

Ash moans out again, bent over to ease the passage of a log that expands her asshole by three sizes. Joelle barely gets a look at the behemoth log, her eyes wide in terror, before it spears down her throat and lodges itself, grotesquely sticking out of her mouth.

Her eyelids become heavy as the rotting stench is practically visible like light refraction on hot asphalt. Joelle’s breathing becomes labored and slows, her mouth so full of shit that no air could pass in or out. Her tormented nose is burned raw from the noxious abuse. Her head is light in the last moments before she feels her eyes roll back in her head.

Ash holds her ass there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of quashing the life of an enemy combatant for the good of her country; she puffs her butt out just a little.

PRRRRRRRrrrrrppppp!

She rips a final fart with a chuckle, before leaving the shit filled body for the disposal team.


End file.
